


第四站（下）手铐

by ZuiJQ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuiJQ/pseuds/ZuiJQ





	第四站（下）手铐

亚瑟咬着耳朵呼出热气

“我只对你....王耀...感兴趣~”

亚瑟拿出了一袋透明的淡粉色液体接到软管上，只是轻轻一按液体全部顺着软管流进后穴里

冰凉的液体缓缓进入体内，却有一种液体冲击肠的快感。王耀顿时抖个不停，发出断断续续的呻吟，眼神眼睛涣散却还是死死的盯着亚瑟

“王耀啊，猜猜这是什么，”亚瑟微笑着把手覆在王耀微微鼓起的肚子上，“这就是你们在追查的毒品，让人沉迷于欲望的玩意”

“嘶,啊哈~......混蛋眉毛精！别按.....好胀”王耀低头看到小腹微微鼓起，他好像能感觉到那液体顺着肠道流下去越来越深。肠道在蠕动，括约肌收缩着，穴口紧紧地咬住软管

他被毒枭死对头玩的有感觉了，哈.....一定是药的原因。咕唔....不行.....好像什么要出来了，像失禁一样

王耀扭着腰试图挣脱源源不断注水的软管，软管经不起一动直接戳到了前列腺。“啊....别”全身被快感冲刷的发软一屁股坐到冰凉的地板，括约肌一下收缩不住，不少的液体从缝隙里争先恐后的涌出来

“哈.......你....玩够了吗”王耀向后仰着头语气明显的了软下来

“哦？没有。”亚瑟蹲了下来压着微微鼓起的腹部一点点把药液挤出来，咂咂嘴满意的欣赏那几声呻吟，“听说我的警官先生还有了未婚妻？”

王耀诧异的抬起头，瞪大了双眼正好对上亚瑟笑吟吟的眼睛

“哈....亚瑟！你敢动她！哈啊~”

“是，我想知道她看到自己的未婚夫，在被别人操的异常开心会怎么样。”亚瑟满脸收不起来的怒意与醋味，拉着手腕上的锁链把人颤颤巍巍的拽了一下。

软管被狠狠的抽了出来，小穴一吸一缩的里面滴滴答答的向下淌着药水

明明不想的，可是好热..后穴好空，王耀迷蒙着一双眼，药效发作身体越来越热迷迷糊糊的蹭着冰冷的链条

“不行.....亚瑟.....好热....你个混蛋”

“呵，不要混蛋帮你？”嘲讽了一声亚瑟弯下腰从警察的衣物里翻出一把枪，打开弹夹叮叮当当的捣鼓了几下把枪口抵在泛着水光的穴口，“行，让它来帮你~不过这里面的子弹会不会一不小心射出来就不清楚了”

“什么....唔啊！！！！”

手枪顺着药液轻松的被塞进了穴道里，被药挠的火热的穴肉一感受到温度低的物体被塞进来就迫不及待的缠了上去开始吮吸

顶着随时会被打穿的恐惧和快感，枪口在腺体对应的位置来回抽插让王耀脚趾因为快感蜷起，口中也发出抑制不住的呻吟和喘息

亚瑟的双手探到王耀的胯下时，他的阴茎早就被刺激的立了起来吐着前列腺液

“啧，这不是很舒服吗警官”

亚瑟四指握住撸动，拇指则在龟头最敏感的前端来回打转让王耀在腰舒服得不断上挺的，却在颤抖的高潮前恶意拿了根细绳扎住，“还没开始呢~”

“啊......亚瑟让我射....唔啊啊啊啊啊啊，别....别动那里！”

亚瑟仿佛没有听到那人的请求，伸手故意狠狠扯了一下挺立的乳尖上下抽插着枪管

“亚瑟....亚瑟”

王耀眼中泛着泪水满脸的潮红，发白的嘴唇一张一合的喘着

这幅样子谁看了也把持不住，亚瑟低头看着王耀吐露出来的红舌下身又硬了几分

如果把自己的肉棒放进那漂亮的小嘴里就更加香艳了~

“想射？可以，把它含住”

亚瑟解下王耀手上的锁链，巨大的肉棒从西装裤里弹了出来，贴在王耀色情的脸颊上。王耀被折磨的不行了，眯着眼也不管三七二十一握着亚瑟的肉棒伸出舌头舔弄起来

王耀张着嘴浅浅的含着龟头手掌握着睾丸轻轻抚弄，舌头划过按住铃口让亚瑟不禁眼神一暗

双手插进发丝里按着王耀的头，不停地向更里面顶撞，阴茎在王耀嘴里进进出出，似乎要把王耀的喉咙操开

口水因为嘴巴无法闭合而流了一下巴，呛的王耀喉头痉挛紧紧的夹了一下肉棒，眼泪不受控制的流下来

......后穴就算夹了一把枪还是好痒...

咕唔......好想要....好想射...不行不行...湾湾

王耀红着脸把阴茎吐出来，用舌头去舔弄全根，又鼓起嘴巴把它含住，舒服的亚瑟忍不住眯起双眼

王耀看准时机摸到后穴里被爱液浸的湿漉漉的枪，一咬牙颤抖着拔了出来站起来快速朝亚瑟开了一枪

得救了？  
枪声响起，那人却还是笑眯眯的站在原地，仿佛料到了这一幕

空弹！子弹被掉包了

王耀满脸的恐惧，手中的配枪也掉落在地上只是一味的颤颤巍巍向后退，直到退到冰凉的墙壁双腿一软一屁股坐到地上

“我的小警官，明白了吗，你走不掉的”

亚瑟一脚踩在王耀被束缚的性器上，王耀下意识的抬高腰部，精液无法射出，回流的一瞬间达到了干性高潮

一副彻底坏掉了的模样吐着舌头全身不住的颤抖，后穴一抽一抽的更不得了了，痒的不行了

彻底败在药效与情欲下，王耀瘫在墙角不自觉的翘高了屁股渴求着肉棒

“真是啊，王耀，你和她做过了吗”

亚瑟抓着王耀黑色的头发向后扯，肉棒抵着穴口狠狠的插入，小腹里被肉棒满满的塞着，这种又痛又爽的快感让王耀流着口水说不出一句完整的话

亚瑟不等王耀适应就开始抽插起来，紧致的肠壁包裹住身下的肉刃，穴口像张贪吃的小嘴般吸吮着柱身，让欲望更加炙热滚烫

“嗯啊...亚瑟慢...慢点....不行了”

“啧，问你有没有做过！”

头发被狠拽了一下向后倒去，后穴被肉棒欺负的更狠，穴口被撑到几乎没有褶皱，大张着接纳人的肉柱，肠肉已逐渐松软粘腻，随着加快的抽插速度而变得更加火热

“没....没有！啊啊啊啊啊啊，别动了.....咕唔”

身上人一下下捣弄着肠壁，每一次抽插都准确戳刺在敏感点上，快感如电流般涌过全身。王耀敏感的身体随着对方的抽插而晃动着在地板上摩擦，乳尖在不断的摩擦下主动挺立起来带来又一种快感

“那就让你永远记住这第一次，我的警官，我的王耀”

“唔啊....太快了好爽....亚瑟..”王耀唔咽着已经完全在欲望中沉沦，已经完全听不见亚瑟说了什么只是一味的享受肉棒。肉体碰撞的声音回荡在空旷的房间，显的淫靡至极

亚瑟捏着下巴强制的吻上了王耀柔软的嘴唇，舌头翘开贝齿伸进口腔里搅弄着夺取空气，下身却愈发加快，随着王耀攀上高潮一阵痉挛潮吹内射在了穴道里

王耀能感受到小腹里被热乎乎浓稠的液体冲刷，双手盖在肚子上轻轻的抚摸带着一副充满色欲的眼神望向亚瑟

啧，又硬了

整个房间里充斥着淫秽的气息，后穴一直在被抽插抽插，抽插到已经爽的没有知觉了。双眼翻了过去关不上的后穴里流了一地的精液与尿液，啊.....被射了不知道几次

我回不去了湾湾...

亚瑟轻轻的抱起瘫软的王腰，低头温柔的吻去眼角的泪渍

他回不去了


End file.
